


Home

by coldcoffee1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcoffee1/pseuds/coldcoffee1
Summary: Aomine x Female reader imagine.
Kudos: 4





	Home

"Did you eat?" Aomine muttered as he stuffed an onigiri into his mouth. It was delicious, so delicious he groaned ever so slightly once he began chewing. He would never admit that to her, though. He propped his leg up on the rung of the kitchen stool he was sat on, in his characteristic nonchalant manner.

"No, not yet. I was trying to get everything ready for you guys," she responded as she flittered quickly about the kitchen. Aomine grabbed her wrist as she was about to walk past him.

"Eat something, don't be dumb. You've been on your feet for hours."

He sighed loudly before holding one of her perfectly shaped onigiri towards her.

"I'll feed the idiots, just take a break."

She hummed a soft response before taking the rice ball from him and digging in. Aomine grabbed a tray of grilled meat and another with neatly rolled sushi and carried them out to his boisterous teammates. A small smile crept onto her face as their cheers flowed into the kitchen from the living room. He re-entered the kitchen this time followed by Satsuki who praised her for her delicious cooking and offered to help with carrying the remaining food. When she was alone in the kitchen again, she realised that he was right when he told her she needed a break. The fatigue set into her bones and she released her weight onto the counter behind her, putting the last of her food into her mouth. She decided to take a moment to relax before joining the hungry athletes that crowded her small living room. As she was about to do so, a grumpy looking Aomine appeared trudging slowly towards her, before finally wrapping his strong arms around her waist and letting his forehead fall to her shoulder. He always caught her off guard when he was like this. She was never sure how he felt about her. She believed she was nothing more than Ryota's idiot sister before he once called her his 'best friend' but he attributed that to 'a slip of the tongue.' Anyone who knew Aomine knew that he was rarely affectionate, but whenever he was she always returned it.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled her closer to him with a sigh. He was often in a bad mood after his games because he felt like a 'drone' since there was no one who could effectively counter him. Basketball was no longer fun for him. He always complained that it felt like a ritual, and he always managed to find his way to her and Kise's home to do it. Little did she know, he was moody for a whole different reason.

"Rough game?"

"You could say that," he chuckled dryly.

"You said you were going to see your old teammate again, right?"

"Yeah. That didn't go as planned. I'm still honestly not sure what just happened." He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers gently, allowing his eyes to fall closed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...I lost."

She was taken aback, to say the least. Her breath hitched in her throat momentarily as she considered the right thing to say to him.

He let out that dry, self-deprecating chuckle again before meeting her eyes with his ever so serious dark blue ones.

"I know, right? Who thought it possible? Tetsu getting the best of me with his new light. At least I had fun. Haven't played like that in years," he smirked. A wave of relief washed over her as she realised he was taking the defeat much better than she ever anticipated. Her thumb stroked his neck gently and his responding sigh made her aware of just how close his lips were to hers.

"Aren't you gonna say something cheesy to comfort me?" he grinned.

"You know..." his face grew serious, "if anyone asks I will deny it until my dying day but when the final buzzer sounded all I could think of was coming here to be with you," he brushed his lips against hers gently as he spoke.

She became flustered by the proximity and his words, earning a hearty chuckle from him.

"You're always so easy to tease," he pulled away slightly.

"Shut up," she retorted, all her usual wit suddenly nowhere to be found.

"But really, if you don't know what to say to cheer me up you can always do something...like kiss me."

She felt her face heat up again.

"Aomine!" she tapped his chest playfully.

"Daiki."

"Right," he was always reminding her to use his first name. She never understood why because she was the only person he ever told about it.

His gaze became sharp and almost overwhelming for her. She nervously searched her surroundings for something else to look at, but the boy holding her had a presence that was much too commanding.

"Listen, I don't know why I suddenly have the guts to say this to you...but you mean a lot to me. I don't know exactly what they mean but I feel things for you. Like I'm happy when I'm around you and I miss you when I'm not. I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend or anything stop blushing like that."

"Well, you can't just say something like that and expect no reaction. That would make any girl blush, especially coming from you."

He pouted slightly, refusing to show her how pleased he was with her reaction. He refused to let her know how much she had him wrapped around her finger.

"You make it sound like I'm some cold unfeeling bastard. Anyway, now that I've laid my feelings bare...tch actually nevermind."

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.

"Is my Daiki suddenly bashful? Today is a day for rare occurrences it seems," she teased.

"Your Daiki?"

She suddenly became aware of what she said and found it hard to respond to his shocked expression.

"I...well you're stubborn and arrogant and quite frankly annoying. But you're passionate and so driven. It's amazing to see you do the things you love. I know you have a big heart under all that bravado."

"Don't say stupid things," he scoffed.

She chuckled lightly before continuing.

"I feel things for you as well, Daiki. I'm not sure what these feelings are either, I just know that seeing you happy makes me happy."

"You have no trouble saying these things, do you?"

She shook her head slightly, keeping eye contact with him with a smile on her face.

"Come here," he muttered.

His lips found hers apprehensively as if testing the waters. Her fingers curled into the hair at the back of his head and she returned the kiss with urgency. Aomine inhaled deeply, his arms encircling her even more tightly as he sucked on her lips. He forced his tongue into her mouth, releasing his frustration and pent up desires into the kiss. He wanted there to be absolutely no doubt in her mind about the way he felt. She had long been the only person that made him feel anything, especially since she was always putting him in his place. He was at her mercy. Aomine would never say it to her, but he wanted her to know it. 

Her name slipped out of his mouth causing her face to heat up, and she nuzzled into the tall boy's neck sheepishly.

Just then, Sakurai burst into the kitchen in search of bottled water for himself and the others.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt! I'm sorry!"

"Just shut up and get out, you idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not turn into a series of imagines with the characters :)


End file.
